Sin ti, nada
by BlackHavoc
Summary: Hyūga se encuentra de mal humor y entorpece al equipo en medio de un partido, la entrenadora decide sacarlo,y él, lo paga con la pobre Riko. ¿Qué sucederá? Hyūga X Riko


El equipo de baloncesto de Seiren se encontraba en un alejado campamento de las afueras de la capital y había decidido entretenerse jugando un partido amistoso contra una preparatoria de renombre que se hallaba de viaje por el lugar.

Las gotas transparentes de sudor caían por el cuello de los jugadores, se podía oír el incisivo sonido de las tenis sobre el suelo del gimnasio y los gritos y pitidos que daba el entrenador de aquel otro equipo.

Riko, la entrenadora, miraba aturdida a un miembro de su equipo que destacaba entre los demás, parecía enfadado y jugaba él solo con ímpetu, mas no lograba buenos resultados, si no todo lo contrario, fallaba todos los tiros, incluso los más sencillos. Entorpecía al equipo.

Él le dirigió una mirada seria e hizo una ademán de menosprecio.

-¿Se puede saber qué le ocurre?- se preguntaba para sus adentros la entrenadora- jamás había actuado así...

Y era la verdad, jamás había jugado así, él era el capitán, sabía muy bien que sin el equipo unido es imposible ganar un partido, y él era el primero que respaldaba aquella idea.

Riko hizo sonar su silbato y se acercó corriendo al otro entrenador para informarle del cambio que haría.

-¡Hyūga, ven aquí!- gritó hacia su equipo.

El nombrado se asombró, él no solía ser intercambiado en medio de un partido, y menos en uno de tan poco nivel. Se acercó bastante furioso hacia el banquillo y con rabia y un elevado tono de voz se dirigió a su entrenadora.

-¿¡Qué te pasa ahora Riku!?- ella le miró sorprendida, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su problema.

-Siéntate en el banquillo, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy.

Quizás esas no fuesen las mejores palabras, no, en ese momento no.

El hombre, irritado continuó alzándole la voz a la morena.

-¡¿Por qué llegas a ser tan estúpida a veces?! ¿Crees que les irá mejor sin mí? ¡Lo primero que tendrías que hacer antes de echarme sería corregir tus ridículos entrenamientos y dejar de darnos tantos patosos e inútiles consejos en el juego!

El partido se detuvo, todos observaban aquella escena, estupefactos.

Riko bajó la mirada, no se podía creer lo que le había dicho, él, que pocas veces se enfadaba, él, que hacía tan gran esfuerzo por cuidar y llevar a su equipo a delante...él...

Unas lágrimas de hiel brotaron de sus ojos...si hubiese sido cualquier otro jamás habría llorado, tan solo se hubiera limitado a pegarle, pero aquel hombre...

Ella dejó sus cosas sobre el banco y salió rápidamente del recinto para que nadie la pudiese ver derramar aquel dolor.

Hyūga pudo observar aquellas gotas en su mirada antes de verla marchar.

El equipo quedó anonadado y con disimulo hicieron muecas de rabia hacia su capitán.

Teppei soltó la pelota y corrió en busca de la chica.

Era eso, una de las razones por las que estaba enfadado con ella, celos, aun que no lo quisiera afirmar, desde que ese Teppei había vuelto, ella le prestaba mucha más atención que a él y no debía olvidar que en el instituto tenía algún que otro fan. Tan solo pensar en ello le ponía enfermo. Él siempre había estado enamorado de ella, era la única mujer que conocía que le llevaba la contraria y no se dejaba dominar, y a él... le gustaba eso de ella aun que fuese lo que más odiasen otros.

Con sopor se acercó al balón que se encontraba tirado en medio de la cancha y miró a su equipo.

-Oídme, ¿continuamos jugando o qué?- parecía distinto de hacía tan solo unos minutos, su aura había cambiado, ahora parecía contraído, culpable, apenado...

Teppei entró bruscamente en el gimnasio y con enfado se dirigió al capitán.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a nuestra entrenadora?-le preguntó cabizbajo y con un tono grave y serio.

Hyūga no respondió, él no sentía nada de lo que había le había dicho, tan solo había explotado y lo pagó con ella.

Salió corriendo del centro, con el corazón en un puño.

La buscó por los alrededores sin obtener respuesta e incluso pregunto a algunos paisanos de aquellas montañas, pero parecía haberse esfumado.

Después de una exhaustiva y larga búsqueda encontró a la morena abrazada a sus piernas y apoyada al pie de un gran árbol de hojas anaranjadas.

Él se acercó con sigilo, no quería que huyese.

-Riko-chan...- saludó el moreno intentando sonar lo más amable posible-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó.

Hyūga se recostó a su lado y la miró de reojo,seguía inmóvil.

Aquel ambiente le afectaba bastante, tan solo pensar en lo mal que se sentía su entrenadora en ese momento le rompía el corazón.

Tomó aire para coger fuerzas.

-P-perdóname Riko...-intentó proseguir pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

Ella alzó la mirada y suspiró.

-De acuerdo- susurró mientras se alzaba.

Él sabía perfectamente que era forzado, ella seguía sintiéndose igual, tan solo lo hacía para no preocupar a los demás.

El moreno agarró su mano antes de que ella partiese hacia el gimnasio,

y cabizbajo comenzó a explayarse. Ella ni siquiera se giró.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que eso no es lo que siento!- gritó -¡Sin ti, el equipo no sería lo que es ahora! ¡Sin ti, no somos nada!

La entrenadora se asombró al oírlo.

-¡Siento lo que te dije antes! Tan solo estaba furioso...p-porque y-yo- comenzó a tartamudear- ¡Y-yo te amo Aida Riko!

Pasó un largo tiempo de silencio entre ellos, los dos estaban levemente sonrojados, aun que él no lo supiese.

La morena se giró, quedando cara a cara frente a él.

-¡B-baka! (idiota)-le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hyūga se agachó y la estrechó con suavidad en un cálido abrazo mientras sus labios se fundían en un tierno beso.

Al apartarse se dedicaron una sonrisa y partieron agarrados de la mano hacia el pabellón.

~Fin~


End file.
